


Music

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 7</p><p>Prompt from DameLola: Mary/Matthew, Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



The first notes of music drifted through the corridor as Matthew approached the drawing room. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the door frame as he watched Mary play, admiring the way her fingers danced gracefully across the keys. They were alone and she hadn’t noticed him yet, so for the first time since Lavinia’s death he indulged his deepest desires and allowed himself to truly look at Mary. She was as elegant and beautiful as she had been the day they’d met. He swallowed hard as the truth crashed down upon him. Despite everything, he still loved her.


End file.
